In general, robots have been developed for an industrial purpose and have been in charge of part of factory automation. Recently, robot-applied fields have further extended to develop medical robots or aerospace robots, and household robots that may be used in ordinary homes have also been made.
A typical example of household robots is a robot cleaner, which is a sort of a home appliance which performs cleaning by sucking dust or foreign matter around the robot, while traveling in a predetermined area. Such a robot cleaner generally includes a rechargeable battery and has an obstacle sensor which may avoid an obstacle during traveling so that the robot cleaner may perform cleaning, while traveling.
Recently, beyond performing cleaning while robot cleaners simply autonomously travel in a cleaning area, research into utilization of robot cleaners in various fields such as healthcare, smart home, remote control, and the like, has been actively conducted.